Mercy
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: An interrogation between two enemies quickly turns into a game, the first person to say mercy loses. Talenny. Rated very hard T, I may change it to M.


Mercy

First rule of combat, never underestimate your opponent. In which Penny is a femme fatale, Talon gets blue balled, and the safe word is mercy. Also I should put a trigger warning here because some of this content might be slightly triggering...

 **-Enjoy!-**

"Tell me where the flash drive is." She had tried to be direct with him at first. She wasn't interested in playing dirty unless she absolutely insisted.

The boy glared at her, his lips pressed tightly together as he wiggled against his restraints. He was tied to a chair, hands bound by rope behind his back, and he was glaring at her. His eyes were filled with fury, with hatred, as he stared down the beautiful blonde that stood before him. She stood over him, observing every twitch of his body. He wasn't going to talk, she had known that the direct approach wouldn't work. Which meant she needed to think of something else. She circled the chair, her high heels clacking on the tile floor as she went. Like any good soldiers in battle, both were anticipating their enemy's next move.

They had been at a gala when she'd apprehended him. A gathering in a hotel ballroom, made up of some of the richest and most pretentious members of society. A gala where Talon was supposed to be meeting his contact, where he was supposed to pass off a flash drive containing the secrets of Doctor Claw's latest scheme. But Talon thought that the gala was quite boring, and therefore neglected to meet his contact. What he did, however, was buy a drink for a beautiful young lady at the bar. She wore a long black dress that hugged every curve of her body, the neckline dipped dangerously low, and the sleeves fell off her shoulders, exposing her pale skin. Her long blonde hair had been perfectly curled and brushed to the side in a sexy, attractive manner. Or, at least, she hoped it was sexy. Her smile was mysterious and inviting at the same time, her red lipstick seemed to shimmer in the low light of the room. She was a seductive enchantress, waiting to lure him into her trap. She was completely astonished that he hadn't realized. However, considering the amount of makeup on her face and how long the contouring job took, she realized it probably was not that surprising. Now it should be noted that Penny had always been opposed to the use of drugs, but in this moment, it was necessary. While Talon had his head turned, she slipped the tiny pill into his champagne flute and watched as the substance disintegrated into the sparkling drink. When he complained about feeling dizzy, she smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the main ballroom. He had blindly followed her, his head hurting too much for him to think. He leaned against her in the elevator on their way to her suite, he was unconscious by the time the elevator dinged to let them know they had reached her floor. He was heavy, and it was a struggle to walk down the hallway with him, especially while she was wearing heels. When she finally managed to get him to her room, she discarded the boy's tuxedo jacket so that he wouldn't overheat, and tied him to a chair.

Which brings us back to the room. Penny circling the chair as the boy writhed against the restraints. The rope was untreated and rough against his skin, every movement burned and ached. He felt completely uncomfortable, and the knots were too tight to wiggle out of. She had him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was good. But he liked to think that he was better. He was still light headed from the drug, and he felt just the slightest bit nauseous. But he was determined not to show it. That was a rule in combat, never show weakness. This was his enemy, he had to fight.

Penny stopped in front of him, her arms crossed in a semi-annoyed fashion. She bit her lip, she needed to find some way to make him tick. If she was going to get any information out of him, she needed to use every trick that she knew to get what she wanted. Penny leaned forward so that she was eye-level with him, the low neckline of her dress displayed the small amount of cleavage that she did have. She watched curiously as his eyes slowly drifted from her face to her chest. Jackpot. She grabbed his chin and forced his head up, the action was rougher than she had meant it to be, but effective nonetheless. She could already see the longing in his eyes, masked by a stone cold glare, but she knew better. Penny smirked to herself. If he wanted to look, then he'd have to pay the price.

"Are you ready to tell me?" She inquired, her voice was low, sultry, and suggestive.

The boy looked away from her, stubborn little thing he was. Penny brushed her side swept locks off of her shoulder, exposing more soft, pale skin. She watched as Talon noticeably stiffened where he sat. Then she turned her back for just a moment.

"What a shame," Penny sighed, tossing him a look back over her shoulder. "I was hoping we could have some fun."

She spun around to face him again, a certain look of fire and passion in her eyes. She took hold of his purple necktie and pulled, his head jerked forward slightly and he let out a loud gasp. But his gasp wasn't filled with pain, or shock. Oh no, this was pleasure. Pleasure that the blonde girl was going to use to her full advantage. Penny smiled as she pulled the boy closer to her. Her face was only a few inches away from his. He was breathing rather heavily, his breath was warm against her face. She could tell by the look in his eyes, he wanted it. And she wasn't going to give it to him. She dragged her perfectly manicured nails against his skin, trailing along his cheekbones and tracing the shape of his lips. She pulled a little harder on his tie, it wasn't too tight or too loose, just enough to let him know that he wasn't the one in control. Her hand fell from his face to his chest, she could feel his heart pounding rapidly against her hand. And then she let go.

"Penny." She heard him breathe, his voice filled with need.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked again, her voice filled with innocence.

"Hell no." He grumbled.

She needed to try harder. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, allowing one of her legs to pop out of the slit in her dress as she did. If she was being completely honest, she hadn't been sure about wearing the dress. While the amount of skin she was showing didn't particularly bother her, it was the fact that he might see right through her façade. She was hardly a master of seduction, and they both knew that. She needed to make him tick, and quiver, and moan. Leave him unwound in a puddle on the floor.

Little did she know, Talon was already half way there. His eyes moved over every curve in the girl's body, from her slender hips to her long legs. Everywhere he looked there was miles of pale skin that he could kiss, and bite, and tease. The flowery scent of her perfume was intoxicating, the smoke to a high that he never wanted to come down from. Dammit, she was carefully, ever so slightly, eating away at the little self control that he had. He was amazed at just how stunning she was. When they were fifteen, he thought that she was pretty. But now that they were adults, she was different, mature. She was sexy in a mysterious and dangerous kind of way. Despite his better judgment, his mind began to wander to other things that they could be doing in that hotel room. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. She couldn't know the effect she had on him. He could feel himself becoming hard, very hard, and he couldn't even cross his legs to hide it.

Penny noticed the boy's distress, she smiled deviously as she placed one hand on his chest and began slowly trailing down to his torso. She wasn't that surprised to find that he was in shape, he was chiseled in all the right places and hard as a rock. She noticed him biting his lip, and she heard a small groan rumbling in his throat. A groan that she was not supposed to hear. His poker face returned in a moment, the hard glare of a man who refused to be seduced. But Penny knew better. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and slid her leg into his lap, suddenly very grateful for the long slit in her skirt. Talon visibly gulped and forced himself to look up at the ceiling, but Penny grabbed his chin again and forced him to meet her eyes. Brown eyes locked with blue in a crazy haze of need and undeniable lust. Her face was just an inch away from his, her breathing was heavy and hot, her hair fell gracefully down her back. And fuck, did Talon wish he could touch her.

"Penny," Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. "Please."

"You know how to get what you want," She leaned in closer, her breath tickling his ear. "Just say mercy."

He shook his head. This stubborn mule. Penny let her hands slowly wander down his chest and his torso once again, but this time she didn't stop. Her hand stopped on his thigh, just a few inches away from a very noticeable tent in his dress pants. She sighed again, letting her heated breath brush against his ear, she could feel her target shivering beneath her. She placed one soft kiss to his earlobe, earning a chocked moan from the boy. And Talon, well he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He could no longer hide the hard on in his pants and the moans caught in his throat were slowly getting louder. Then she nipped his ear, and Talon let out a strangled gasp. He could feel her smiling against his skin. If his hands weren't tied behind his back he would have grabbed her waist and kissed that stupid grin off her face. He shuddered again as the blonde began to drag her teeth along his skin, down to the sensitive crevice of his neck. She was fiery and fierce as she teased every inch of his skin, giving him only a small taste of her before taking it away. Penny slowly bit into the sensitive bundle of nerves in his neck, causing the boy to gasp again, and this time he couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped his lips.

Which is exactly when she pulled away.

"You're killing me." He moaned.

She snickered and moved away, heels clicking on the tile floor as she did. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked away from him. He knew how to get what he wanted, he just had to give her what she wanted. Talon watched the girl as she sat on the bed, which was a very big mistake. She was like a siren, beckoning him into the doomed waters. He thought about how comfortable that bed looked, what it would feel like to be on that bed with her. Dammit, just her sitting there, legs slightly parted, was adding colourful images to his lustful fantasies. He wanted to sit there with her, he wanted to hold her and kiss her, he wanted to pin her down as her felt her. Every part of her. How would he make her moan if he were the one in control of her.

"I'm waiting." She teased.

"I'll never tell you." He had to get a damn grip on himself.

"That's a shame." She whispered, as she stood up from the bed.

It took every ounce of self-control in Talon not to tell her to stay on that bed, and then sheepishly ask if he could join her. But he managed to keep his lips shut he watched the seductive blonde stand up from the mattress and slowly wander to the other side of the room.

"Because, you see, there's a party downstairs." She continued, picking up her gold clutch from where she'd left it on the bedside table.

His eyes widened when she realized what she was insinuating. No, she wouldn't leave him here. She couldn't, right? Than she would fail her mission.

"And I would hate to miss out." She told him with a wink of her eye.

Shit, was she actually going to leave him?

"Penny," Talon struggled against the restraints again, but to no avail. "Don't you dare leave."

Penny smirked as she slowly turned the knob, she was fully prepared to leave the boy tied up in her room with nothing but his blue balls to keep him company. She opened the door, light from the hallway spilling into their dimly lit room.

"Wait!" He called, her silhouette stopped in the door frame.

"Yes?" She inquired, hiding the smug smirk creeping across her face.

"Mercy. Please, I want you." He pleaded.

Penny turned back to him with a smile, her blue eyes filled with satisfaction. She waltzed over to the boy and with one hand gently cupped his cheek.

"Why didn't you say so?" She teased, earning a hard glare from the boy. "Now, tell me where that flash drive is hidden."

Talon rolled his eyes.

"There's a hidden pocket inside my jacket." He grumbled, looking over to where his tuxedo jacket had been discarded.

Penny picked the black jacket from the floor, and there it was. The inside pocket, containing the flash drive. Her smirk grew wider as she stuffed the drive into her clutch next to her red lipstick, the clutch clicked closed with a satisfying snap. Mission accomplished. She looked over at Talon, he deserved some sort of reward for being such a cooperative boy. She discarded her clutch on the bed, and like any other good fighter, began carefully planning her next move. She slipped her arms around his neck and slid into his lap, looking deeply into his lust-filled brown eyes. And the battle was on.

She brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They both felt their hearts beating wildly in their chests as tiny waves of pleasure came crashing over the both of them. They both felt the unmistakeable heat radiating off of the other, and the pressure starting to build in the pit of their stomachs. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled, forcing him closer to her. Talon's hands were still tied behind his back, and he wanted more than anything to touch her, to run his fingers through her hair, to feel every inch of her, to make her whine and squirm. But all he could do was wiggle against the restraints as he lost himself in her heat, in her passion, and in the heady scent of her perfume. He could feel the pressure beginning to build within him as a loud moan escaped his throat. She pressed her body tighter against his, allowing him to feel every part of her without the use of his hands. He needed this, he needed her.

And then she pulled away. She smirked at him and pushed herself up from his lap. For a moment, Talon thought that she was going to untie him, but that didn't happen. Instead, she picked up her discarded clutch containing the flash drive and sent him a seductive smile. He heard the click of her heels as she turned the door knob and opened the door once again.

"Well," She sent him a flirty wink. "It's been fun."

And then the door closed behind her, and Talon let out a loud groan. He sighed. She was going to come back, right? She had to come back. She was going to come back, and they were going to continue whatever this was. Talon struggled against the ropes again, which continued to cut into his skin. Dammit where did she learn how to tie knots? The army? Talon used most of his energy trying to free himself from those ropes. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy and black dots began to cloud his vision. He gave in to sleep quickly, letting the darkness take him away.

He was awoken the next morning by the terrified shriek of a housekeeper who had come in to clean the room. She kindly untied him, and he left, the smell of Penny's perfume still tingling in his nose. He could still feel her hands on his body, touching him in all the right places. He could still feel her kiss, still taste her cherry chap stick. And he could still see the complacent grin on her face as she retreated. What she had done was cruel.

As he journeyed home, the boy solemnly swore that he would get her back, one day.

 **-End of story-**

I really wanted to write adult Penny as a femme fatale, and I wanted to blue ball Talon. I did both!

I felt like I accidentally made them so ooc... oh well.

So what do you want to read next? While make out fics with zero plot are a lot of fun I know that it gets boring after a while. So I have a somewhat fluffy one shot all ready to go, but it's a soulmate au. I have another fluffy one that is half finished, and two that are more sinful. So do you want something fluffy or do you want to read something more sinful?

Also do you guys want me to attempt a full story, or should I stick to one shots (I feel like that's kind of all that I can commit to atm.) I do have some ideas for stories though. But I'm still figuring all of that out.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
